Functionality of conventional mapping applications that are accessible by way of the Internet has substantially increased over time. For instance, a user can access a mapping application and be provided with an overhead view of one or more streets. Still further, the user may provide an initial location (e.g., street address) and a destination, and the mapping application can provide the user with detailed directions pertaining to travelling between the initial location and the destination.
Mapping applications have further developed such that an individual can view aerial images of a particular region. For instance, if a user enters a particular location (e.g., address, business name, . . . ), the user can be provided with aerial images pertaining to such entered location. These images may then be subjected to a zooming function, such that the user can be provided with a relatively close aerial view of the entered location. Furthermore, driving directions may be graphically laid on the aerial images, thus providing the user with some context with respect to a route to be traveled between the initial location and the destination.
Some mapping applications have further been adapted to include three-dimensional models of buildings in certain cities. Thus, a user can enter a location into the mapping application, and be placed in a three-dimensional model pertaining to such location. The user may then navigate the three-dimensional model to be provided with context pertaining to the location. For instance, if the user is planning to travel to Paris, France, the user can provide the mapping application with the location of Paris, France, and be provided with a three-dimensional representation of the city. The user could then navigate the provided representation and be provided with a first-person perspective. Thus, the user can “travel” through the city to obtain information pertaining to such city, such as the height of buildings, location of buildings with respect to one or more streets, etc.
Typically, these three-dimensional models are generated first, and thereafter are updated with aerial images, which can be used to provide greater information pertaining to a building or buildings, such as the look of a building facade. Because these images are aerial images, however, the resolution of the images is less than desired. Moreover, the captured aerial images may not be well-suited for adaption to the three-dimensional models.